Thomas x Minho: A love story
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: What if Thomas gets separated from his friends with Minho instead of Brenda? Thomas has loved Minho since the Maze but does Minho really feel the same way or was it just an act? Set during the Scorch Trials, when the Cranks "invite" Thomas and Brenda to the party only Minho is with Thomas instead. Also Alby is still alive in this fic. Thomas/Minho of course and Alby/Newt.
1. Chapter 1

"Come to join our party?" the redheaded woman asked. "Lots of dancing. Lots of lovin'. Lots of booze."

"No, thanks," Thomas said, grabbing Minho's arm. He began to lead his friend away.

"You must not have understood me," the man said. "You're invited to our party. That's not something you turn down."

"Oh, yeah?" Minho said. Thomas noticed they were armed. One had a pistol, a knife, even a screwdriver. They were definitely outnumbered.

"Okay, let's go," said Thomas.

"_What?_" Minho turned to him in surprise.

"They've got weapons, Minho," Thomas pointed out. "They've got a gun, even a shuck screwdriver! Sorry but I don't feel like having my eyeball smashed into my skull tonight."

"Looks like your boyfriend's smart," said Ponytail.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." Minho gave her a death glare.

She smirked, and Thomas braced himself to grab Minho if he decided to attack, weapons or no weapons. Minho could do enough damage with his bare hands, he'd discovered. He'd manage it, but that would get both of them killed.

They went to the party, but Thomas knew Minho had a plan to escape because he gave Thomas a look as he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards where the music was coming from.

"Can I get you a drink?" the man asked.

Thomas sighed. "Sure," he said, and the man left. Thomas couldn't remember the last time he'd heard music, and he was dancing before he knew it. He felt someone moving against him, and expecting it to be a Crank, he was surprised when he looked behind him and saw that it was Minho.

"You're a good little dancer," Minho said into his ear, grabbing Thomas' hips and dancing with him. Thomas felt a rush of pleasure. He closed his eyes and savored this moment, not knowing if Minho actually wanted to dance with him or if he was acting.

"Ah, I love to see young people in love." The man was back, and handed Thomas a drink. Thomas pretended to take a long drink before setting his cup down. The man disappeared, and Thomas turned around in Minho's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. He was startled when he realized their lips were only inches apart, he could feel Minho's breath on his face. Not caring who was watching, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Minho's.

Minho groaned, kissing Thomas back, and he pulled Thomas closer to him. Thomas felt a rush of emotions as he deepened the kiss, running his fingers through the other boy's hair. _I've always wanted to do this_, he thought as his lips brushed over Minho's.

Thomas pulled back, panting. Minho was panting, too, but he pulled Thomas into another kiss. Thomas broke ther kiss and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the crowd of Cranks. "Come here," he murmured, just in case anyone could hear.

When they were alone, Thomas found himself being pressed against a brick wall and being kissed. "Minho," he sighed, pushing him away. "The escape plan? Do. You. Remember?"

Minho's eyes were full of lust. "I want you, Thomas," he sighed, brushing their lips together. "I couldn't care less about the shuck escape plan. Just kiss me."

"Minho, you better believe I want you, too," Thomas admitted, pressing his lips to Minho's. "But we need to get out of here." He took Minho's hand again and led him away from the party and the Cranks.


	2. Chapter 2

Alby's PoV:

"You going to eat anything?"

Newt sat beside Alby on the bed they were sharing. They'd found an abandoned hotel in the city, close to where Minho and Thomas had been separated from them, and decided to sleep there. Newt and Alby were alone in the room, and other Gladers shared rooms but Newt and Alby were the only two in their room. Frypan had found a kitchen with food in it and made a relatively good meal. It looked good, but Alby couldn't eat. He was too worried.

"I'm worried about the two slintheads," said Alby, staring at the sandwich in his lap.

Newt leaned his head against Alby's shoulder and snuggled closer to him. Under the blankets, Newt wrapped his arms around Alby's waist. "You need to eat, love."

"Can't. Worried." Alby handed his sandwich to Newt, who refused and shoved it in Alby's face.

"Eat. Tommy and Minho are fine."

"No."

Newt sighed, put the plate on the nightstand and kissed Alby. Alby's eyes fluttered closed, and he struggled under Newt to flip them over but couldn't. "Newt," he moaned, his hands roaming Newt's body under his shirt. He finally pulled Newt's shirt over his head and ran his hands over Newt's torso.

"Alby," he groaned, "are you sure...?"

"Yes." Alby pressed their lips together. "I'm ready, Newt. Do you, um...do you have anything?"

"How would I have anything?" Newt pointed out. "Where do you think I'd find a condom in this shuck city?"

"True," Alby agreed, kissing Newt hard. His fingers were buried in Newt's long, blonde hair - Newt had grown it out by now and it was inches past shoulder length. Some of the Gladers joked that it made him look like a girl, but Alby thought it looked good on him. Newt didn't care what the others thought of it, anyway. He was too reasonable, too smart.

Newt pulled back, smiling. "You know," he said, "I can't believe you convinced us to ask WICKED to give us condoms."

"I can't believe they actually gave them to us," Alby added. Newt smirked and kissed Alby, pinning him down to the bed. Alby managed to pull away long enough to say, "Newt, I want-" Newt's lips pressed against his the next second, interrupting him. He was the shuck leader back in the Maze, and besides Newt was just as much as a virgin as he was. Yes, he may have given Newt the position as leader, but since he was the original leader he had the right to take it back. And he wanted to dominate Newt. "Newt..." He struggled under his boyfriend's strong grip, trying to take control.

Apparently Newt thought Alby was enjoyng this - which he was, it felt good, but Alby wanted to be on top of Newt. Straining, he managed to flip them over, and Newt lay under him gasping. "How did you do that?" Newt gasped. Alby just kissed him, feeling Newt's hands on his back, his waist, his hair. "Alby," he whimpered, pulling Alby against him. "Alby, I need...I need you to...please..." He squirmed underneath Alby, stroking him between his legs.

Alby reached for Newt's jeans, removing his belt and yanking his jeans and underwear down. Completely naked, Newt blushed as he stared up at Alby, who checked Newt out from head to toe. "So beautiful..." Alby trailed off, sitting between Newt's spread legs.

Newt stared up at him, watching with wide blue eyes as Alby stroked him. He groaned, closing his eyes. Alby crawled up the bed and kissed Newt's lips, and felt Newt's hands cradling his face. He kissed down Newt's chest, his stomach, and finally hovered over his erection, unsure of what to do.

"Confused?" Alby looked up to see his boyfriend grinning.

"Oh, slim it," he said, blushing, but he lay down beside Newt on his back, undressing himself as Newt happily took control. Alby suddenly thought of Minho and Thomas again, and really began to worry.

"You're thinking about them," Newt realized. "They're okay, Alby. They've got each other." He caressed Alby's face and kissed his lips softly. "Minho's a tough guy. He can take care of Tommy and himself."

"The Cranks-" Alby started, but his words were muffled against Newt's lips. Alby closed his eyes and kissed back, forgetting about the two again as the blankets were pulled over them.

**AN: Yes, this whole chapter was basically just smut. The next chapter will be in Thomas' PoV again. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas' PoV:

Thomas shook Minho for the third time. "Minho, wake up," he said into his friend's ear.

"Mmm," the other boy responded, and wrapped Thomas in a tight hug. _Well, great_, Thomas thought. _He'll never wake up_. Sighing, he squirmed out of Minho's arms.

"MINHO, WAKE UP!" he yelled, and Minho shot up off the floor.

"What?!" Minho glared at him.

Thomas snickered. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Minho just yawned and lay back down, pulling Thomas down with him. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Fine," Thomas said, because what was five minutes going to do? "Don't fall asleep on me though." Minho put his head on Thomas' chest, and Thomas found himself stroking his dark hair. "Minho...can I ask you something?"

"Anything for you," Minho mumbled into his chest, and Thomas' heart fluttered.

"Did you mean it last night?" Thomas asked. "The kiss and everything, or was it just an act?"

Minho looked up at him. "Thomas," he said, already leaning in. Thomas closed his eyes as their lips touched, and he wrapped his arms around Minho's waist. The kiss deepened and Thomas moaned, letting Minho explore his mouth with his tongue.

"Guys, they're in here!" Thomas heard, instantly knowing it was Frypan. Great. "They're making out!"

Thomas and Minho sprang apart just in time for the others to come running in. "No they aren't," said Alby. "You were hallucinating."

Thomas and Minho burst out laughing at the look on their friend's face. "But, Alby, I - I swear they were! I-"

But Alby wasn't listening. He pulled Thomas into a tight hug, then Minho. "I was so worried about you," he said, and then blushed. "Well, _we_ were."

"_We_?" Newt smirked. "This one didn't even eat." He motioned to Alby. "He was constantly worrying. I was trying to convince him that you two were fine."

"Did you see Cranks?" Alby was pelting them with questions. "Are you hurt? What happened-"

Minho laughed. "Dude, we're fine. We're not hurt, just kind of sore from sleeping on that floor."

"Told you," said Newt.

Thomas grinned. "Where did you guys stay last night?"

"Just this hotel," Alby said, looking at Newt, and Thomas could have sworn he was blushing. Newt wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Oh," said Thomas.

"Let's get out of here," Newt said, and they left the building.

Alby's PoV:

Last night was so amazing, Alby couldn't stop thinking about it.

As they walked across the desert, a warm feeling filled Alby as he remembered laying beside Newt afterwards, staring into his blue eyes as Newt held him. He smiled. "How come you're so happy?" Newt asked as he walked beside Alby.

"Why do you think?" Newt just kissed him and held his hand as they walked. Alby knew he would never forget last night, no matter what happened. It was too special, and the feeling of Newt inside him, moving, was simply amazing. "I love you," he said, and Newt wrapped an arm around his waist.

They took a break for lunch, and the second they were both done Newt kissed him on the mouth. People whistled as their lips brushed over the other's, and Newt gently massaged his tongue against Alby's. "Can you two keep your hands off each other for a bloody minute?" Minho asked.

Alby and Newt broke apart. "You should talk," Alby said, and with that he and Newt began to kiss again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas' PoV:

They walked at night and slept during the day. At night it was cool and breezy, and Thomas wasn't so thirsty. It was hot when he slept though, especially with Minho clinging to him but it felt nice so he didn't do anything.

"Minho." It was the middle of the night (technically the middle of the day), but he woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Minho didn't answer.

"You awake, Tommy?" Newt lifted his head off Alby's chest.

"Yeah."

"Listen, um, I know you like Minho." Thomas cringed but Minho's snore told him that he was still asleep. "I know it's not my business, but you're not the first guy he's dated."

"We're not dating." Thomas felt his face heat up. "I don't even know if he likes me."

"Oh, he likes you," said Newt. "After all you're a Runner."

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Newt glanced at Minho, who was asleep beside Thomas, snoring loudly, and using his chest as a pillow. "Minho and I dated for a while."

"_What?_"

His friend nodded. "I really liked him and I think he liked me back, but when I hurt my leg and couldn't run he was like 'See ya'. Not literally, but you get the point."

"I'm sorry." Thomas didn't believe it, but he felt bad for Newt that they broke up and because of his leg. Assuming Newt was telling the truth.

"I mean, I have Alby and I'm in love with him, but I don't want you to get hurt like I did," Newt went on.

Thomas didn't know what to think. He was already uncertain about Minho liking him, and he didn't know if he should believe Newt. He was a Runner back in the Maze, sure, but he didn't want Minho dating him just because of that. So Thomas just rolled over and fell back asleep.

Minho's PoV:

I can't _believe_ Newt said that.

I faked snoring when I heard my name, which was wrong, but for my friend to say that I only date Runners? That's wrong, and so not true. I saw the way Newt looked at Alby and then Alby was returning his looks. I just wanted Newt to be happy.

Oh, he's happy all right. I swear I'm going to punch the shank. If he gets between me and Thomas...I love him. I couldn't stand to lose him too, not after I've lost so many of my friends. Newt's happy with Alby, why won't he let me be happy? I think I deserve that much for letting him go, because I really, really liked him.

I may have even loved him.

And the part about me dating Runners? So not true. I would be perfectly willing to date someone who isn't a Runner, except I'm in love with Thomas.

Newt was the one who hurt me. I had feelings for him and then he went and loved Alby more than me. I decide not to think about this now. Thomas is in my arms, and I let him hold me as I drift into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas' PoV:

He woke up to yelling.

"Well you could've _asked_ me how I felt!" That was Newt. Thomas rolled over and saw Newt and Minho aleady up, standing and Minho's face was red. Their friends were staring at them, watching, and Brenda looked over at Thomas for help. He just shook his head.

"I didn't, okay?" said Minho. "Sorry, but that's over now! I can't believe that you actually told Thomas that. You shank!"

"_Stop it_!" Everyone looked over at Thomas, realizing he was awake. "We already have enough enemies as it is without you two idiots yelling at each other! We're on the same side!"

Alby nodded. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" he shouted. Newt and Minho were silent, and they did look ashamed. "So man up and be friends!"

"He tried to take Thomas away from me!" Minho said, and then covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he said. When he took his hand off his mouth he said, "I really need to learn to keep my bloody mouth shut."

"Minho," Thomas said in a calmer voice. He got up and went over to his friend. "You will not lose me. I love you." He held one of Minho's hands in each of his own. "I love being with you, and I miss you when we're not together. What Newt thinks isn't going to change that."

Minho smiled. "I - I love you too, Thomas," he said, and Thomas returned his smile. He stepped forward and kissed Minho, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck and closing his eyes. He felt Minho's arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Told you so," Frypan muttered, probably to Alby, but Thomas ignored him.

"Fine," said Alby. "You were right."

When they broke apart, Thomas realized everyone was staring at them. They were smiling but Minho stepped back, clearing his throat. "What are you slintheads staring at?" he demanded, and everyone looked away at once, pretending not to notice.

Newt's PoV:

"You okay?" Alby asked him for the hundredth time as he sulked. Minho and Thomas had been acting all couple-y all day, kissing and clinging to each other like no tomorrow. Minho was acting nothing like himself, except when he gave orders and yelled at everyone. Especially Newt.

"He hates me," Newt predicted, watching Thomas and Minho share a kiss.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Alby said. "You should talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me." Newt sighed. "I thought Minho and I were friends."

"Hate to break it to you, but you were the one who said that stuff to Thomas," Alby pointed out.

"Thanks," Newt said flatly.

"Hey. I didn't mean it like that," Alby said softly. "Come here." Alby stepped in front of him and kissed him, walking backwards as they kissed.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Minho called. "Keep up, or you'll get left behind!"

Alby's eyes flew open, his lips still connected with Newt's. They immediately broke apart and ran to catch up with their friends. "It'll be okay," Alby reassured him as he ran beside Newt, whose leg was hurting him. Still they caught up quickly. "Promise me you'll talk to him when you get a chance," Alby said.

Newt sighed. He loved Alby and would do anything for him, so he guessed this counted. "Fine, I will," he promised, and held Alby's hand as they walked together.


	6. Chapter 6

Minho's PoV:

"Minho, we need to talk."

I sigh and turn around to see Newt. "What do you want?" I demand. Thomas is talking to Brenda, and I'm left alone with Newt. May as well get this over with.

"I'm sorry," says Newt. "Maybe I was wrong about you."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, I was," he says quickly. "Look, I just care about Tommy, too. I don't want to see him hurt."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," I tell him. "I thought you liked Alby and I thought letting you go was the right think."

Newt nodded. "Well...thanks. So, are we friends?"

I try to smile, and realize how easy it is. "Yeah," I say. "I'm really sorry, Newt."

Surprisingly, he hugs me. "I'm happy for you," he says. "You and Thomas are good together."

"Thanks, dude." I hug him back tightly. "You and Alby are good together."

"Thanks." He smiles.

Alby comes up to us then and links his arms through one of ours. "So, you guys made up?"

Newt blushes. "Yeah."

He grins. "Good that," he says. "The last thing we need is our friends fighting." He pecks Newt on the lips.

Thomas comes up to me then and I kiss him. "You guys aren't fighting anymore?" he asks, holding my hand.

"Looks like that, doesn't it?" I press my lips against his.

"That's great," he says, but I don't miss the flicker of jealousy in his eyes. But why would he be jealous. Newt and I are just friends.

We're just friends, close friends, and nothing more.

Alby's PoV:

He lay with his head on Newt's chest, holding the blonde boy close to him. Mine, he mentally sighed. It was getting light out and everyone was falling asleep. Alby could hear Thomas and Minho making out a few feet away from them, their kisses slow and deep and loving. He'd never known how gentle Minho could be since he acted so tough-guy all the time, but he was so gentle and sweet around Thomas. Not that Minho would ever admit it.

Alby turned his head, knowing he shouldn't watch. This was Thomas and Minho's time to be with each other, and he would let them be alone. Well, as alone as they could be. He caressed Newt's face gently and Newt rolled over on his side. Alby pressed their lips together, kissing his lover softly.

After a while of kissing, they broke apart panting. "I love you," Newt said.

Alby smiled. "I love you, too," he said, kissing Newt again. Under the sheets they were sharing, one belonging to each of them, he put a hand in Newt's pants. Newt moaned into Alby's mouth, his fingers digging into Alby's dark hair.

"Please," Newt sighed against Alby's lips. "I want you. I _need_ you. _Please_, Alby."

Alby found he loved the sound of Newt begging for him. He rushed things more than last time, Newt squirmed under him, moaning as Alby kissed him and made love to him. It felt awkward because the other Gladers were there, but they were under the sheets so it wasn't too noticeable.

Or so he thought.

* * *

_Guess we could have been quieter last night_, he thought as he heard snickers and whispers around them. "Just ignore them," Newt said, squeezing his hand as they walked beside Minho and Thomas.

"They'll never leave us alone," Alby groaned.

"It's not our fault they decided to listen," said Newt.

"Yeah, well, we could have been quieter," Alby pointed out.

"It's my fault," Newt declared. "I just had to have you."

"You regret it?" Alby looked over at him, letting go of his hand.

Newt's eyes widened. "No, of course not!" He grabbed Alby's hand and squeezed it tightly. "No. I love you, Alby, and I loved last night."

"Clearly," said Thomas beside him, and Alby sent him a death glare. Thomas just grinned and pressed a kiss to Minho's lips.

"Will they ever leave us alone?" Alby asked, but it was more like a complaint.

Newt smiled. "No."


	7. Chapter 7

Newt's PoV:

They locked him and Alby in a room together. Well, not really together. There was a sound proof glass wall between them which Newt didn't see until he ran straight into it. He would have preferred to be alone rather than be with Alby like this.

He'd freaked out when he saw Alby. It felt like he already had the Flare. He yelled, pounded on the indestructable glass, and after a while just sat on the floor and sobbed as Alby stared at him from the other room, a heartbroken look on his face.

Newt stood up after a while, and went over to where Alby was watching him. Tears were streaming down his lover's face, and he looked absolutely broken. All Newt wanted to do was hold Alby, and he was right here, inches away from Newt, and he couldn't. He couldn't protect his lover, who was right here with him.

_I love you_, Newt mouthed, and Alby managed a weak smile. It made Newt smile for the first time in a long time, and he put his hand up to the glass. Alby put his hand on it too, where Newt's was on the other side.

_You're not alone_, Alby mouthed, but it felt like Newt was even though his love was right by his side.

Thomas' PoV:

The days apart from Minho were painful.

WICKED had locked him in a room, and he didn't know if he'd ever get out. He'd spent almost an hour sobbing and banging on the door, calling Minho's name at the top of his lungs. It was probably a sound proof door, so he didn't even know why he bothered.

He didn't think he'd ever cried so much in his life. Not even during his first couple days in the Glade, because he wasn't alone then. But he felt so alone now.

He wondered if WICKED had done the same thing to his love. He wondered if Minho was in the same position as him. Thomas hoped not.

His heart ached for Minho._ I miss you_, he thought, letting even more tears fall. He felt like he was going to cry all the water out of himself.

He had never felt so alone.

**AN: In this chapter, I skipped to where Thomas was locked in a room alone at the beginning of The Death Cure. This chapter was really short, I know, but the next one will be longer. **


	8. Chapter 8

After they let Thomas out, when he stepped into the bathroom, he stared at the clothes and watch in the locker and saw someone else's clothes on a bench. His heart pounded - could Minho be in here?

"You have thirty minutes," Rat Man repeated, and left Thomas alone in the bathroom.

"Thomas?" a voice said after the door closed. _Minho's_, Thomas realized, and his heart lifted.

"Minho! Oh my God." Minho stepped out of the shower, a white towel around his waist, and embraced Thomas. "Oh God, Minho," Thomas sobbed, "what did they do to you?"

"Same thing they did to me," Minho said, "judging by how bad you smell."

Thomas laughed. "Thanks," he said, and kissed Minho's lips. He could feel the unspoken question between them: were they going to shower together?

As if reading Thomas' mind Minho said, "Thomas, if you're not ready yet, if you're not comfortable-"

"I want to." Thomas kissed him and removed the towel from around Minho's waist. He undressed himself with Minho's help, and they went in the shower together.

Minho smiled. "You're so beautiful," he said, kissing Thomas softly on the lips. He reached for the bar of soap and ran it over Thomas' skin. Steam from the hot water rose to the ceiling, and the hot water made Thomas dizzy. He realized just how dirty he had been, after rubbing the soap all over him 3 times. He felt so clean afterwards, it was refreshing. Thomas really didn't want to get out of the shower. Minho looked at Thomas and put the soap down, kissing him as the soap washed off Thomas' naked body. The kiss broke and Minho shampooed Thomas' hair, then kissed him again.

"Minho," Thomas gasped against his boyfriend's lips. "Please. I - I want you in me."

Minho held Thomas' face in his hands and kissed him deeply. "This will hurt," he warned Thomas.

Thomas whimpered. His whole body felt like it was on fire. "Do it," he almost growled, and that was when Minho entered him. He cried out, burying his face in Minho's neck. It hurt, just like Minho had promised, but it was the best feeling he'd ever experienced and it was with someone he loved. "Minho, I...I think I'm going to..."

"Let it out, baby," Minho gasped out. "Don't hold back."

Thomas didn't. He came with Minho's name on his lips, and afterwards they stood in the water holding each other.

Newt's PoV:

They stood in the shower together, just him and Alby.

After Rat Man had let Newt and Alby out, the first thing Rat Man did was reunite them. Both Newt and Alby were crying as they embraced the other, the invisible wall between them no longer there in the room. Rat Man was there for their reunion but Newt couldn't have cared less. He kissed Alby right in front of Rat Man, they kissed and kissed and then just held each other and sobbed.

"I love you," Newt sobbed, wrapped in Alby's tight embrace. His Alby. "I promise I won't ever let you get hurt again."

Alby sniffled and pulled back, his eyes red. "You smell really gross," Alby commented, and they burst out laughing, surprising Newt.

"Figures," Newt said, shoving him playfully. "I tell my boyfriend I love him and he replies saying I smell gross."

Alby laughed, and the sound lifted Newt's heart. "You boys have thirty minutes to shower," Rat Man said.

Newt turned. "Oh, yeah," he said, "I'd forgotten about you. You look a bit constipated. What, did me kissing him make you uncomfortable?" He wrapped his arms around Alby's neck and kissed him on the mouth.

"Enough," Rat Man said sharply, and Newt broke their kiss and turned to face Rat Man. Alby was grinning as he kept an arm protectively around Newt's waist. "Follow me to the showers. You both smell disgusting." With that, he led Newt and Alby out of the room.


End file.
